Un Beso
by bellaalicecullenswan
Summary: solo esperaba que este beso cambiara las cosas entre Ethan y yo para bien y no para mal


Un beso

**Mia Nov.**

Esperábamos el postre en un exclusivo restaurante en el cual siempre veníamos cuando estábamos en la cuidad, pero para Ethan, Ana y Kate era la primera vez que estaban aquí. Era una noche animada y estaba muy determinada a que continúe y vayamos a bailar. Ahora solo puedo escuchar la conversación que sostienen Ethan y Christian sobre la psicología.

Solo mantenía mi vista fija en Ethan, no era muy conciente en lo que ocurría a mí alrededor, aunque si sabía lo que ocurría, como que la bromas de Elliot no estaban teniendo mucho sentido y se le notaba algo nervioso.

Elliot nos sorprende a todos colocándose de pie antes de arrodillarse ante Kate, _oh dios se lo va a pedir_, pensé emocionada mirando ami hermano y cuñada.

-Mi hermosa Kate, te amo. Tu gracia, tu belleza y tu espíritu fogoso no tienen igual y has capturado mi corazon. Pasa tu vida conmigo. Cásate conmigo- Elliot miro nerviosamente a Kate

Todos nos quedamos en silencio en espera de la respuesta de Kate, y al mismo tiempo deje mi mente fantasear en una situación casi igual solo que los protagonistas no eran mi hermano y su novia sino que éramos Ethan y Yo, solté un suspiro mental ante aquella fantasía, la voz de Kate me trajo de vuelta a la realidad

-si- susurro

Todos soltamos un suspiro y aplaudimos por la feliz pareja mientras Elliot colocaba el anillo en la mano de Kate. Me levante para ser la primera en abrazar a la feliz pareja, después de mi vino Ethan y por ultimo Ana y Christian, sonrío mirando a mi hermano, solo iba quedando yo como se diría en que se comprometiera o algo así pero eso no pasaría por ahora no mientras Ethan no decidiera también avanzar un paso en la relación que hay entre nosotros. Después de abrazar a la feliz pareja todos volvimos a sentarnos en nuestro lugar.

-Elliot, ¿has puesto una fecha ya?- salte y solo recibí una mirada exasperada de mi hermano

-Acabo de pedírselo a Kate, así que nos pondremos en ello ¿este bien?- dijo

-Oh haced una boda navideña. Eso seria tan romántico y no tendréis problemas en recordar vuestro aniversario- sonreí aplaudiendo

-Tendré eso en cuenta- Elliot me sonríe

-después de brindar ¿podemos, por favor, ir al club?- me gire a mirar a Christian con mi típico punchero con el cual casi siempre conseguía todo.

-creo que deberíamos preguntarles a Elliot y a Kate que les gustaría hacer.

Todos nos giramos a ver a los mencionados, recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros de parte de Elliot y un gran sonrojo por parte de Kate, había quedado claro que sus intenciones carnales tendrían que esperar.

Zax es el club mas exclusivo de aspen donde no casi toda la gente consigue entrar por lo concurrido que es el lugar, claro nosotros no tuvimos problemas en entrar por que mi hermano es el dueño de este lugar y los empleados lo reconocieron con fácilmente.

La mesera que se nos fue asignada nos guía hacia una mesa en la esquina que ha sido acordonada exclusivamente cerca de la barra y de la pista de baile. Sonreí saltando de un pie al otro ansiosa por ir a bailar. Ana y Kate se sientan y mis hermanos se sientan al lado de ellas.

-Bailamos- dice Ethan compadeciéndose de mi ansias por bailar

-Claro- asentí sonriéndole

No alcanzo a escuchar lo que Christian pregunta pero Ethan levanto sus pulgares mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la pista de baile, la música estaba tan fuerte que casi no se podía oír nada de lo que se hablaba así que siguiendo el ritmo de la música apegándome mas a Ethan para poder mantenerme cerca de él y también para poder hablar un poco.

-así que seremos casi familia- dije

-si –dijo- nuestros hermanos se casaran

-si- asentí y lo mire fijamente- Ethan…

-Mia ya hemos hablado de esto- dijo cortándome- no insitas si mejor volvamos con los demás

Hice una pequeña mueca y asentí, caminando hacia la mesa donde estaban los demás, borre la mueca de mi rostro por un sonrisa amplia mientras me acercaba siendo seguida por Ethan

-Ethan tuvo suficiente por ahora. Vamos, chicas. Vamos a golpear el suelo. Poned una pose, lanzad algunas formas y bajad las calorías del Mouse de chocolate-dije

Kate se levanto de inmediato

-¿vienes?- le pregunta a Elliot

-Déjame mirarte- responde mi hermano

Veo a ana murmurarle algo al oído a Christian mientras se levanta para unirse a Kate y a mi, la música se escucha aun mas fuerte que antes por todo el lugar, es algo tecno y la pista de baile no esta tan llena por lo que tenemos espacio para movernos, sonrío moviéndome y saltando alrededor de las chicas al ritmo de la música sin preocuparme el espacio que ocupaba en la pista de baile. La pista de apoco comienza a llenarse obligándonos a Kate, ana y a mi a cercanos, Kate levanta sus pulgares mientra Ana se deja llevar por la música. Abro los ojos con panico y horrorizada al ver el tipo grande y rubio que esta bailando detrás de ana y tocandola, veo como ana toma sus manos pensando que tal vez es mi hermano antes de abrir los ojos y que su mirada se encuentre con la mia.

Ana se gira y golpea al tipo gritando que la suerte, Kate se mantiene igual a mi lado quieta, ambas en shock, no se en que momento aparecen en nuestro lado Elliot, Ethan y Christian, solo veo cuando mi hermano golpea al tipo que tocaba a Ana.

Toda la gente alrededor esta mirando lo sucedido, me coloco al lado de ana, mientras Elliot detiene a christian de golpear al tipo y este se vaya del lugar, todo pasa solo en fraccion de segundo o minutos no estoy segura, solo veo cuando ellito se va con kate hacia el otro lado de la pista de baile

-¿Bailamos Mia?- dijo Ethan

Aun confundida por los hechos recientes solo me dedico a asentir con la cabeza y dejar que me guie por la pista de baile.

Me deje llevar por la cancion y me puse a bailar lo mas pegada a Ethan que fuese posible, solo dejando que mi cuerpo siguiera el ritmo de la cancion, no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos en la pista de baile pero cuando decidi que estaba suficiente de baile por un momento y fuimos hacia la mesa note que ya no había nadie.

-¿Dónde fueron todos?-dijo Ethan confundido como yo

-no se- respondi sacando mi blackberry donde podia ver que tenia un mensaje de christian

_Nos hemos ido a casa, Taylor ira por ustedes Mia_

_Christian_

Mire a Ethan y le mostre el mensaje que mi hermano había enviado.

-Parece que tenemos unos minutos antes de que llegue Taylor- murmure mirandolo- Ahora si podemos hablar

-Mia…-dijo

-Ethan por favor, necesitamos hablar de verdad-dije tercamente- por que me evades

-No te evado Mia- dijo

-entonces dime ¿Por qué no quieres tener algo conmigo?- lo mire

- Por que quiero tener algo que ofrecerte antes de decidir tener algo serio contigo Mia- tomo mi rostro entre sus manos para fijar sus ojos en los mios- yo quiero darte una vida que mereces

-Ethan el dinero no me importa- dije – lo que me importa es lo que siento

-Me gustas Mia pero solo tendré algo contigo cuando tenga algo que ofrecerte- dijo

Lo mire fijamente, por que le preocupaba tanto el tener algo que ofrecerme si a mi lo único que me importaba era el, mantuve mis ojos fijos en los suyos olvidando el lugar y el momento en el que estábamos, solo estaba siendo consiente de cómo lentamente su rostro y el mio se iba acercando cada vez mas hasta acortar la distancia.

Sus labios eran calidos y tiernos se movian suavemente contra los mios, se movian en una propia danza sin principio ni final no se cuanto estuvimos en ese aquel unico beso pero solo un carraspeo detrás de nosotros hizo que nos separaramos

-señorita Grey, el señor Grey me ha enviado por ustedes- dijo Taylor

- Ya vamos Taylor- dije separandome de Ethan y mirando a Taylor- esperanos afuera

-si señorita- dijo antes de irse

Voltee mi mirada hacia Ethan para ver su gesto pero su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión

-Mejor vamosno- dijo tomando mi mano y guiandome hacia la salida

El viaje de regreso a casa fue en un silencio incomodo que ni Ethan ni yo hablamos, Taylor manejo por las silenciosas calles de Aspen hacia la casa sin preguntar nada solo esperaba que este beso cambiara las cosas entre Ethan y yo para bien y no para mal


End file.
